earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Demiurgos
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... Gabriel is the sixth and youngest surviving archangel of the original seven archangels created by the Presence. Gabriel was born on the "sixth day" when the Presence supposedly created Adam and Eve. Gabriel helped in this endeavor, becoming the archangel over humanity, art, and language. Perhaps by design, Gabriel was known for being very compassionate, both towards his family and humanity in general. When Lucifer rebelled, Gabriel refused to take arms against his brother, calling for a diplomatic solution to be found. Likewise, he did not cast a vote for Lucifer's exile. Gabriel: Prehistory - 4000 BCE When the Presence's first human followers, Adam and Eve, were cast out of the Garden of Eden and thus became mortal, Gabriel volunteered to show them what they'd need to know to survive the wilderness and enter civilization. After a decade on Earth, Gabriel returned to the Silver City and there was summoned to the Silver Throne where the Presence appointed him to the position of Metatron - the Voice of God. Gabriel: 4000 BCE - 1987 CE Gabriel did a lot of other stuff as the Metatron. A lot of it was just visiting with prophets, teaching them about the Presence, or acting as their guide through the part of the Dreaming known as the Garden of Forking Ways as they were given visions of their purpose. When he wasn't summoned by his creator, Gabriel usually chose to remain on Earth, exploring its many cultures and its cuisine. Gabriel could not get enough of food. After being tasked with giving a child to a Galilean woman destined to give birth to a "Planetary Shaman", Gabriel was called back to the Silver City and kept busy in other parts of the cosmos for thirty years. When he was sent back to Earth with a message to deliver, Gabriel was quite angry with what he was being asked to do, but he did it... and then didn't return to the Silver City, for nearly two-thousand years, remaining on Earth until the Presence sent Amenadiel to strike a deal with Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar convinced Gabriel to return to the Silver City despite the other envoys from Heaven having previously failed. Gabriel's return to the position of Metatron angered some of his siblings who felt as though they were better deserving of the title due to their loyalty. Gabriel Demiurgos: 1987 - Present Not feeling welcome in Heaven due to his siblings' jealousy, Gabriel still spent much of his time on Earth. To keep Gabriel busy, the Presence had him take on a very young Ariel as an apprentice. While Gabriel did enjoy teaching this eager new angel, he still kept sneaking off to Earth. After just five years with his apprentice, Gabriel told the Presence to make her the new Metatron as he was taking a break. What he's up to is anyone's guess. He shows up on occasion to the Oblivion Bar where he and Lucifer engage in entertaining debates or perform songs together.Network Files: Gabriel Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) There is a theory of Lucifer's which claims that the Presence knew that the archangels would not be truly alive if they were made too perfect, so each archangel has a distinct flaw built into them. While Lucifer claims his is pride, he says that Gabriel's is obviously gluttony. While most angels call this heresy, Gabriel fully admits he's a glutton. * (Submitted by Oracle) Long ago, Gabriel was sent to the ancient cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. The prophet had called for all there to be smitten. Gabriel refused to engage in such a massacre. But Gabriel's brother Raguel had no such objections and fulfilled the prophecy. Later Raguel engaged in genocide again, this time killing every first-born son of Egypt in one night. So disturbed by this, Gabriel persuaded Raguel to accompany him to Hell so they might kill Lucifer for his past sins. However, when they arrived in the Tower of Dis, they found Lucifer waiting in full armor and armed with Gabriel's own flaming sword. Lucifer struck Raguel dead and Gabriel collected the grace, later presenting it to his creator as he asked for mercy. Threat Assessment Resources * Archangel Physiology ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Immortality ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Linguistic Instinct ** Materiokinesis ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Teleportation ** Winged Flight * Horn of Gabriel * Instinctive Knowledge of Art Weaknesses * Attachment to Human Culture * Gluttony (According to Lucifer) Trivia and Notes Trivia * He used to be the Voice of the Almighty, but when he left the position was taken by Donatella.Network Files: Donna Rich 1 * He's Wally the God-Boy's father. Gabriel was sent to Earth to create a nephilic vessel and mated with Rosacarnis as part of Nergal's plan to steal their offspring's power. When they realized what happened they talked and decided to rebel against Heaven and Hell, and raise the child so it could choose its own path. The child was taken by Raphael and swapped with another child which recently died.VOX Box: On the Head of the Pin 2 Notes * He's a composite character with Tali, angelic lover of succubus Chantinelle, as well as the version of the character featured in the Supernatural TV Series. * His appearance is based on the actor Richard Speight Jr., who portrays him in the show. * The planetary shaman Gabriel sired was Jesus. * In the comics Archangel Michael is the only archangel with the title of Demiurgos. Now more archangels have this title. Links and References * Appearances of Gabriel Demiurgos * Character Gallery: Gabriel Demiurgos Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Multilingualism Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Transient Category:Male Characters Category:Archangel Category:Heavenite Category:Composite Character Category:Healing Category:Wings Category:Energy Projection Category:Empathy Category:Heaven Clan Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality V